Romantic Couples
Couples List: *Dexter and Blossom *Vibri and Prince Fleaswallow *Creepie and Joey, Marky and Dee Dee *Oggy and Lana Loud *Bobert and Lola Loud *Bart Simpson and Dani Fenton *Rhoda Penmark and Henry Evans *Bloo and Berry *Pleakley, Timon and Pumbaa and Hazel, Eleanor, and Greenly *Socks Morton and Jennifer Shope *Spongebob and Ami Onuki *Custard and Jazzi *Sonic and Amy *Shadow and Rouge *Silver and Blaze *Jet and Wave *Knuckles the Echidna and Sonia the Hedgehog *Fiver and Heather *Spyro and Cynder *Jason Johnston and Evelyn Ross *Gunther Gibson and Harper Weiss *Nobita Nobi and Shizuka Minamoto *Ryder and Katie *Timmy Turner and Tootie *Thomas O'Malley and Duchess *Troy and Gabriella *Danny and Sawyer *Foxy and Mangle *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson *Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shaprio *Ferb Fletcher and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Candace Flynn and Jeremy Johnson *Top Cat and Callie Briggs *Shaggy Rogers and Valerie Smith (Josie and the Pussycats) *Sunset shimmer and Flash Sentry (EG) *Sci twi and Flash Sentry (EG) *Mr.Jinks and Maisie (Mr.JinksRockz Production Only) *Rob Serling & Beryl Serling (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Sebastian (Josie and the Pussycats) & Lulubelle (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Goon (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) & Maisie (Thomas O'Malley Production Only) *Birthday Bear and Wish Bear *Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele and Roxy (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Mungo and Dixie (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell *Wart/Arthur and Alice *Bonnie and Chica *Ash Ketchum and Rei Hino *Nora Thunderman and Billy Thunderman *Pinocchio and Alice *Tin Soldier and Ballerina *Christopher Robin and Jenny Foxworth *Peter Pan and Tiger Lily *Ferb Fletcher and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell *Ash Ketchum and Rei Hino *Freddy Fazbear and Baby *Nora Thunderman and Billy Thunderman *Tin Soldier and Ballerina *Prince Anario and Princess Oriana *Peter Pan and Wendy Darling *Ray Kon and Mariah Wong *Tracey Sketchit and Misty *Dumbo and Fluttershy *Bambi and Faline *Francis and Twilight Sparkle *Ray Kon and Mariah Wong *Tracey Sketchit and Misty *Dumbo and Fluttershy *Peter Parker and Mary-Jane Watson *Tony Stark and Pepper Potts *Sherman and Penny Peterson *Ariel and Prince Eric *Percival C. McLeach and Madame Medusa *Cody and Penny *Gru and Lucy Wilde *Kristoff and Anna *Flynn Rider and Rapunzel *Tarzan and Jane Porter *Tod and Vixey *Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck and Daisy Duck *Goofy and Clarabelle Cow *Angelina Jeanette Mouseling and Marco Fernando Quesillo *Kowalski and Eva *Private and Cupid *Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller *Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller *Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller *Homer Simpson and Marge Simpson *Jack Skellington and Sally Skellington *Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera *Mater and Holley Shiftwell *Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl *Violet Parr and Tony Rydinger *Bob the Tomato and Madame Blueberry *Larry the Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb *Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez *Darkwing Duck and Morgana Macawber *Pinky and Pharfignewton *SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks *Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy (broke up in 2015) *Alice Bridgette Nimbletoes and AZ Smithers *Gonzo and Camilla *Floyd Pepper and Janice *Gary and Mary *Linguini and Colette *Roddy St. James and Rita Malone *Blu and Jewel *Rafael and Eva *Cody Maverick and Lani Aliikai *Pinkie Pie and Spongebob Squarepants *Twilight Sparkle and Peter Parker/Spiderman *Tulio Monteiro and Linda Gunderson *Darth Vader and Maleficent (2014) *Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker *Han Solo and Princess Leia *Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun *Shrek and Fiona *Brock and Korrina *Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy *Z and Princess Bala *Weaver and Azteca *Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray *Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks *Tiger and Miss Kitty *Gerald Krumholtz and Violet Harrington *Flik and Princess Atta *Zoc and Hova *Fugax and Kreela *Woody and Bo Peep *Patrick Star and Princess Mindy *Buzz Lightyear and Jessie *Ken and Barbie *Goofy and Sylvia Marpoole *Max Goof and Roxanne *Tramp and Lady *Scamp and Angel *Frosty and Crystal *Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara *Bruce Banner and Betty Ross *Snow White and The Prince *John Bennett and Lori Collins *Ted and Tami-Lynn McCafferty *John Bennett and Samantha Leslie Jackson *Manny and Ellie *Peaches and Julian *Diego and Shira *Sid and Brooke *Scrat and Scratte *Dimitri and Anya/Anastasia *Pacha and Chicha *Simba and Nala *Kiara and Kovu *Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride *Aladdin and Princess Jasmine *Taran and Eilonwy *Justin and Mrs. Brisby *Judah Ben-Hur and Esther *Frankie Foster and Mac Foster *Aurora and Phillip *Coraline Jones and Wybie Lovat *Mitch Downe and Courtney Babcock *Fear and Joy *Jimmy Neutron and Margo Gru *Sheen Estevez and Edith Gru *Carl Wheezer and Agnes Gru *Streaky and Princess *Krypto and Brainy Barker *Hercules and Megara *Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex *Sheen Estevez and Libby Folfax *Brock and Lita/Sailor Jupiter *Lachy and Emma of The Wiggles *Wags the Dog and Dorothy the Dinosaur (it's been confirmed that they are now a couple although Dorothy talks and Wags usually doesn't) *Tito and Tulip *Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez *The Genie and Eden *Belle and the Beast/Prince Adam *Cinderella and Prince Charming *Yang and Lina *Sheen Estevez and Libby Folfax *Hiro Hamada and GoGo Tomago *Jiminy Cricket and Honey Lemon *Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki *Dora Marquez and Diego Marquez *Fishtronaut and Rosy Barb *Jacob Williamson and Lindsia *Gosalyn Mallard and Honker Muddlefoot *Herb Overkill and Scarlet Overkill *Thomas the Tank Engine and Emily the Beautiful Engine *Skully and Winger *Chief and Georgette *Pip and Alba *Peppa Pig and Pedro Pony *Danny Dog and Emily Elephant *Suzy Sheep and Pedro Pony *Stitch and Angel *Yugi Muto and Tea Gardner *Yolei and Ken Ichijouji *Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance *Discord and Fluttershy *Spike and Rarity *Robin Hood and Maid Marian *Little John and Lady Kluck *Bernard and Miss Bianca *Michael Darling and Bubbles *Lilo Pelekai and Keoni Jameson *Ash Ketchum and Dawn *T.K. and Kari Kamiya *Soarin and Rainbow Dash *Riff Raff and Cleo *Yellow Kirby and Red Kirby *Willie and Daisy *Spirit and Rain *Sportacus and Stephanie *Scout and Violet *Comet and Halley (Note: They are Blast Off With New Astroblast! Adventures This Valentine’s Day!) *Franklin and Sam *Sabrina Spellman and Harvey Kinkle *George and Meg *James and Kirby *Kion and Fuli *Wallace and Lady Tottington *Gromit and Fluffles *Prince Sky and Bloom *Brandon and Stella *Riven and Musa *Harvey Beaks and Piri Piri *Fee and Socks Morton *Foo and Claire *Timmy and Tecna *Heilia and Flora *Boog and Ursa *Elliot and Giselle *Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald *Richard and Nicole Watterson *Grim and Malaria *Mandy and Nergal Jr. *Sideshow Bob and Francesca Terwilliger *Front Row Joe and Popcorn Penny *Wander and Sylvia *Oliver and Marie *Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham (Note: Although Fievel and Cholena are the actual couple, Fievel and Olivia are still the perfect couple) *Fievel Mousekewitz and Cholena (Note: They are the actual couple. Olivia is a Disney character while Fievel and Cholena are Universal and Bluth characters.) *CJ Porritt and Karolina Dean *Kai Hiwatari and May *Ash Ketchum and Misty *Matt Ishida and Sora Takenouchi *Ash Ketchum and Yukina *Tadashi Hamada and Lucy Tucci *John Darling and Gratuity "Tip" Tucci *Zachary Baker and Melody *Leonardo and Karai *Donatello and April O'Neil *Michelangelo and Renet *Raphael and Mona Lisa *Jack Frost and Elsa the Snow Queen *Mushu and Elsa the Snow Queen *Ash Ketchum and Kari Kamiya *April O'Neil and Casey Jones *E.B. and Yin *Big Ben and Bubbie *Dexter and Margo Gru *Gaston and Vicky *Thomas the Tank Engine and Twilight Sparkle *Rayman and Rouge the Bat *Uncle Grandpa and Lori Loud *Socks Morton and Luna Loud *Mushu and Minerva Mink *Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki *Ernie and Moana *Winnie the Pooh and Kanga *Dougie and Doc McStuffins *Kin Kujira and Sue Patterson *Richard Tyler and Robyn Starling *Harvey Beaks and Piri Piri *Brick and Blossom *Boomer and Bubbles *Butch and Buttercup *Kevin and Margo *Stuart and Edith *Bob and Agnes *Pitch Black and Mother Gothel *Wreck-It Ralph and Merida *Jack Frost and Elsa the Snow Queen *John Darling and Izzy *Max Taylor and Zoe Drake *Rex Owen and Misty *Baloo and Rebecca *Bagheera and Panthy *Tigger and Bruma *David and Anne Marie *Hades and Maleficent *Dr. Pablo Motos and Eris *Copper and Aleu *Ash Ketchum and Serena *Conker and Slappy Squirrel *Patou and Flo *Drake Parker and Carly *Josh Nichols and Mindy Crenshaw *Drake and Mane-iac *Mr. Bunny and Mother Rabbit *Princess Leia Organa and Han Solo *Bongo and Matilda *Bagheera and Tigress *Negaduck and Magica DeSpell *Bart Simpson and Dani Fenton *Horton the Elephant and Peaches *Little CJ and Donna Troy (also as Wonder Girl and Troia) *Tuff and Cassandra Sandsmark *Steven Universe and Bubbles *Alejandro Diaz Pena and Misty NOT EDIT THIS PLEASE *Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi *Norman Babcock and Coraline Jones *Aimee Davignon and Yoshimitsu *Jerry and Tanya Mousekewitz *Olaf and Sweetie Belle *Oscar and Angie *Misty and Matt Ishida *Zig and Ketta *Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala *The Once-ler and Honey Lemon *Bobby Brady and Cindy Brady *Davenport and Martha *Malcolm and Cynthia *Harry and Stephanie *Toothy and Petunia *Rintoo and Ruby *Little CJ and Hilda (As CJ turned into a child by Nightmare again) *Greg Universe and Wendy Corduroy *D.J. Walters and Jenny Bennett *Buhdeuce and Minka Mark *Kronk and Belle *Fred and Edith Gru *Wasabi and Vanellope von Schweetz *James P. Sullivan and Unikitty *Clarence and Amethyst *Carl Wheezer and Agnes Gru *Remy and Joy *Emile and Sadness *Arlo and Fawn *Buck and Iridessa *Theo/Turbo and Silvermist *Nemo and Tinker Bell *Stefano the Sea Lion and M.K. *Lewis Robinson and Riley Andersen *Wilbur Robinson and Violet Parr *Kai and Zoe *Friend Owl and Big Mama *Beast Boy and Raven *Robin and Starfire *Speedy and Terra *Cyborg and Bumblebee *Kid Flash and Jinx *Jericho and Kole *Hotspot and Argent *Kyd Wykkyd and Angel (Teen Titans) *Red X and Blackfire *Thunder and Pantha *Aqualad and Cheshire *Más and Melvin *Red Star and Rose Wilson *Jenny Wakeman and Robotboy *Hogarth Hughes and Robyn Starling *Kipper the Dog and Fern Walters *Einstein and Annabelle *Rolf and Dee Dee *Hogarth Hughes and Jane Darling *King Julien and Dory *Percy the Park Keeper and Miss Hubbard *Orinoco and Nellie the Elephant *Paddington Bear and Fern Arable *Horace and Muffy Crosswire *Inspector Gadget and Heather *Uncle Grizzly and Mrs. Wicket *Piglet and Pinkie Pie *Esperanza and Big Macintosh *Baron Greenback and Mrs. Toad *Jake Sully and Neytiri *Antoine D'Coolette and Sue Ellen Armstrong *Quick Draw McGraw and Applejack *Luke Skywalker and Dorothy Gale *Huckleberry Hound and Desert Flower *Francis and Felecity *Dopey and Mabel Pines *Tiago and Kessie *Gumball Watterson and Aqua (Cat) *Stewie Griffin and Darla Dimple *Brian Griffin and Sylveon *Peter Griffin and Lois Griffin *Meg Griffin and Neil Goldman *Shadow the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn *Kimiko and Chase Young *Princess Morbucks and Jack Spicer *Shrinking Violet and Billy *Mushu and Pinkie Pie *Gaz Membrane and Nergal Jr. *Cyro and Wildfire *Leonardo and Twilight Sparkle *Josie and Cragsters Max *Lydia Deetz and Dipper Pines *Sari Sumdac and Dib Membrane *Buster Baxter and Bunnie Rabbot *Wirt and Vambre *Wirt and Amy Gillis *Raphael and Rainbow Dash (EG) *Mr. Peabody and Fluttershy *Hammy and Sadness *Oh and Disgust *Craig and Chloe Park *Pickle and Wendy Corduroy *Sid and Mira Nova *Timon and Marlene *Han Solo and Leia Organa *Michelangelo and Pinkie Pie *Louis and Youngmee Song *Eddie and Sylvia *Ralph E. Coyote and Selena Gomez *Fanboy and Bessie Higgenbottom *Austin Oliver and Tallie Silverman *Joaquín Mondragon and Patty *Yaki and Sailor Bird *Ansi Molani and Agent Xero *Thumper and Anais Watterson *Edison Elf and Alma *Thumper and Cream *Dade and Anais Watterson *Rarity and Spike *Shining Armor and Princess Cadence *Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry *Thomas the Tank Engine and Lady the Golden Engine *Humphrey and Kate *Belle and Beast/Prince Adam *Xiro and Kairel *Ariel and Prince Eric *Aladdin and Princess Jasmine *Jafar and Ursula *Simba and Nala *Kiara and Kovu *Max steel and Twilight Sparkle *Russell (Up) and Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Riley Andersen and Jordan *Princess Odette and Prince Derek *Pocahontas and John Rolfe *Phoebus and Esmeralda *Hercules and Megara *Mulan and Li Shang *Taran and Princess Eilonwy *Tod and Vixey *Woody and Bo Peep *Flik and Princess Atta *Mike Wazowski and Celia Mae *Buzz Lightyear and Jessie *Bob Parr and Helen Parr *Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera *Ramone and Flo *Linguini and Colette *WALL-E and EVE *Ken and Barbie *Mater and Holley Shiftwell *King Fergus and Queen Elinor *Henry J. Waternoose III and Dean Hardscrabble *Bruce and Destiny (From Finding Nemo Franchise) *Bloom and Sky *Stella and Brandon *Flora and Helia *Musa and Riven *Tecna and Timmy *Layla and Nabu *Chet and Burn *Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun *Dusty Crophopper and Ishani *El Chupacabra and Rochelle *The Prince and Snow White *Prince Charming and Cinderella *Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora *Robin and Starfire *Hazel and Primrose *Campion and Blackberry *Bigwig and Spartina *Hawkbit and Clover *Moss and Heather *Hickory and Marigold *Tramp and Lady *Scamp and Angel *Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood *Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley *Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger *Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck and Daisy Duck *Max and Gidget *Charlie Brown and the Little Red-Haired Girl *Linus Van Pelt and Sally Brown *Snoopy and Fifi *Schroeder and Lucy Van Pelt *Pig Pen and Patty *Shermy and Violet *Goku and Chi-Chi *Vegeta and Bulma *Krillin and Android 18 *Gohan and Videl *Tarble and Gure *Pazu and Princess Sheeta *Tombo and Kiki *Ashitaka and San *Haku and Chihiro (Sen) *Spirit and Rain *Paul McCartney and Linda *Moses and Tzipporah *Joseph and Asenath *Sinbad and Marina *Alex the Lion and Gia the Jaguar *Melman the Giraffe and Gloria the Hippo *Zuba the Lion and Florrie the Lioness *Mumble and Gloria *Jack Skellington and Sally *Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks *Tulio and Chel *Balto and Jenna *Otis and Daisy *Kion and Fuli *Lucas Nickle and Red Puckett *Z and Princess Bala *Milo Thatch and Kida Nedakh *Dr. Doppler and Captain Amelia *Bambi and Faline *Pongo and Perdita *Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana *Danny and Sawyer *Dimitri and Anastasia *Charlie Barkin and Sasha Le Fleur *Aladar and Neera *Rocky and Ginger *Flynn Rider and Rapunzel *Gwen and Trent (from Total Drama) *Lindsay and Tyler (from Total Drama) *Leshawna and Harold (from Total Drama) *Duncan and Courtney (from Total Drama) *Owen and Izzy (from Total Drama) *Geoff and Bridgette (from Total Drama) *Cody and Sierra (from Total Drama) *Zoey and Mike (from Total Drama) *Sam and Dakota (from Total Drama) *Margo Gru and Antonio Perez *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps *Kenai and Nita *Bernard and Miss Bianca *Thomas O'Malley and Duchess *Wallace and Lady Tottington *Boog and Ursa *Elliot and Giselle *Talon and Maggie *Rex and Fly *Cosmo and Wanda *Lisa Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten *Frank and Brenda (from Sausage Party) *Barry and Sally (from Sausage Party) *Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger *Shaggy Rogers and Velma Dinkley *Fred Jones and Daphne Blake *Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny *Rango and Beans *Prince Cornelius and Thumbelina *Robert Phillip and Giselle *Prince Edward and Nancy Tremaine *Kristoff and Anna *Huey Freeman and Jazmine DuBois *Riley Freeman and Cindy McPhearson *Hunter and Colleen *Boris and Stella *Gumby and Tara *Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws *Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable *Finn the Human and Princess Bubblegum *Finn the Human and Flame Princess *Jake the Dog and Lady Rainicorn *Korra and Mako *Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy *Fender Pinwheeler and Loretta Geargrinder *Chicken Little and Abby Mallard *Homer Simpson and Marge Simpson *Gromit and Fluffles *Olaf and Pinkie Pie *Tom Sawyer and Becky Thatcher *Pico the Woodworm and Princess Marilyn *Buster and Babs Bunny *Mermando and Mabel Pines *Rex and Elsa *Louie and Cecilia *Steve and Barb *Tye and Kyyaa Broderick *T.C. the steam Trolley and Hugs *Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes *Draculaura and Clawd Wolf *Cleo de Nile and Deuce Gorgon *Lagoona Blue and Gil Webber *Ghoulia Yelps and "Slow Moe" Deadowith *Abbey Bominable and Heath Burns *Timon and Marlene *Hades and Maleficent *Reggie and Jenny *Spot (The Good Dinosaur) and Sandy Crood (The Croods) *Theo/Turbo (Turbo) and Nellie (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) *Norm and Elizabeth *Wolfgang and Aleu *Yogi Bear and Cindy Bear *Boo-Boo Bear and Floral Rugg *Arthur Read and Francine Frensky *D.W. Read and Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) *Whizzer and Wilma (The Flight Before Christmas) *Jim Hawkins and Melody *Po the Panda and Mei Mei *Barney the Dinosaur and Tooth (Tooth Fairy) *Big Bird and Prairie Dawn *Lightning Thunder and Blue Meadow *Wilbur Robinson and Tiffany Nickle *Burgess and Twelve *Mr. Peabody and Human Fluttershy *Archie Andrews and Josie McCoy *Victor Quartermaine and Piella Bakewell *Pepe the King Prawn and Human Applejack *Squidward Tentacles and Rainbow Dash *Philoctetes and Human Pinkie Pie *Walter and Human Rarity *Bagheera and Tigress *Hubie and Marina *Gus and Jessica *Josh Spitz and Rosie *Fur Foot and Calypso (from Toad Patrol) *Earth Star and Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) *Theodore Tugboat and Emily the Vigorous *Doki and Pumpkin *Fico and Jelly Otter *Dreamy and Eli *Les Galagoogoo and Poppet *Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst *Misdreavus and Shieldon *Mabel Pines and Wander (They are best friends) *Bob the Builder and Wendy *Chuck and Smurfette *Sideshow Bob and Sabrina *Cody and Yoyotoki HappyEars *Nathan Tigert and Rebecca Ruddick *Ali Al-Ali and Celina Mai *Kayley and Garrett *SwaySway and Maggie Pesky *Buhdeuce and Rayna Cartflight *Emma Wiggle And Lachy Wiggle *Les Galagoogoo and Poppet (Moshi Monsters)5 *Chip and Gadget Hackwrench *Kimba and Kitty *Trunks and Pan *Daniel LaRusso and Ali *Dre Parker and Mei Ying *Tails and Cream *Tails and Zooey the Fox *Star Butterfly and Wander *Mane-iac and Tom (demon) *Zazu and Zippy *Buster Moon and Pavi *Pablo and Rita *Pleakley and Leni *Rodney J. Squirrel and Ami *Bloo and Yumi *Rollo the Clown and Beverly *John Darling and Izzy *Peter van Pels and Anne Frank *Socks Morton and Pepper Mills *Copper and Smurfette *Aya and Kyle *Snake and Meryl *Crash Bandicoot and Tawna *Cecil and Fran *Hegehgoe and Beter *Spongebob and Sandy Cheeks *Cuphead and Baroness Von Bon Bon *Mugman and Cala Maria *Hhgregg and Kermit the Frog *TJ "Henry" Yoshi and pannenkoek2012 *Brady and Diet Coke *Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) and Princess Penelope (The Adventures of Blinky Bill) *Rex Owen and Mina/Sailor Venus *Imelda and Hector *Miguel Rivera and Tip Tucci *Globglogabgalab and Starlane Stroll Lady *Chris Kirkman and Beth Tezuka *Danny Vasquez and Plum *Arnold and Helga *Doris and Marlon *Sooty and Soo *Mr. Morton and Pearl *Comet and Halley *Samus Aran and Adam Malkovich *Snake and Samus *Jody Summer and John Tanaka *Kate Alen and Mr. EAD *Palutena and Lucina *Fred/Nature Cat and Amber/Nature Dog *Dumbo and Eleanor (Elephant) *Blinky Bill and Kisha (Koala) *Piggy and Oblina *Adam Lyon and Lynn Loud *Dexter and Lisa Loud *Pa Grape and Fetch Ruffman *Timothy And Yoko Category:Loves Category:Lovers